


Pet names

by TheTrueFro



Series: Pure unadulterated fluff [3]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by a comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: Inspired by the comic Behind the Mockery by Rina Cat. Ron believes that there is something else to Shego's nicknames for Kim.





	Pet names

*Dr. Drakken's lab*

"Soon my plan will be complete and there is no one who can stop me!" Dr. Drakken cackles causing Shego, from her position leaning against a wall filing her nails, to let out a huff. Dr. Drakken turns to look at his partner in confusion when her expected sarcastic retort doesn't follow his gloating.

"Shego? What's wrong?" He asks in concern for the woman who could be considered his closest friend.

"Three, two, one." The thief counts down right before the teen hero, Kim Possible, drops down out of a vent in a fighting stance as her ever faithful sidekick, Ron Stoppable, face plants behind her.

"Give it up Drakken!" Kim orders glaring at the blue tinged scientist.

"Kim Possible! And um.. who are?" Dr. Drakken asks as Ron dusts himself off. The blonde glares at the scientist.

"It's Ron Stoppable. Seriously Drakken, we've faced off against each other over a hundred times at least, this is getting old." Ron nearly snarls. Shego smirks at the blonde buffoon showing some backbone especially without his pants falling down. Drakken on the other hand is caught off guard by this.

"Um, yeah. Shego, attack!" He orders. The woman puts away her nail filer and lights up her plasma while smirking.

"Ready for round whatever we're up to know, Cupcake?" Shego asks the heroine. Kim smirks at the black haired beauty but before she can respond Ron steps in between the two women.

"Kim, don't get any closer to her!" He tells her. The two women relax their postures in confusion.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Kim asks. Ron turns to look at his best friend.

"Don't you see Kim? The pet names? The teasing? Shego's flirting with you!" He accuses. Kim 's cheeks flush slightly at this, before waving her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Oh, Ron it's nothing to worry about. That's just her way to try to distract me during our fights. She doesn't swing that way." She explains to her friend.

"Right, Shego?" Kim asks turning to look at her rival. She's surprised to see that the comet powered thief was standing there her whole face flushed.

"Shego?" Drakken asks. Shego's mouth opens and closes a couple of times before she turns around.

"Sorry!" She cries out before running out of the lab. Kim takes a step after her but her confusion causes her to hesitate.

"Shego." Kim says feeling concern for her rival.

"Toldya." Ron gloats as he crosses his arms.

"What just happened?" Drakken asks. His question reminds the teen heroes of his presence. They turn to look at him. He slightly cowers before apparently thinking of something.

"Next time, Kim Possible!" He swears as he presses the self destruct button for his base before running away. Kim lets out a grumble before grabbing Ron's arm and running out of the building.

*two weeks later, a computer chip factory in Japan*

Kim lands in a crouch after jumping through a window. She stands up to find that she is surrounded by a nervous horde of Hench-co thugs. She looks at Drakken with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with the excessive manpower, Drakken?" She asks as Ron makes his entrance. Drakken sighs.

"I haven't seen Shego since the last time we fought each other so I had to make due." He explains. Kim frowns as several different and conflicting emotions flow through her.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Kim suggests taking up a fighting stance. Several of the thugs and Dr. Drakken gulp at this.

*later that evening, Kim's room*

Kim lets out a groan as she falls onto her bed, feeling agitated and confused. While she stopped Drakken, with Shego not being there it just didn't feel the same. Yet, Kim couldn't figure out why the black haired woman's absence worried her so much. She's pulled from her thoughts by a knock on her door. Looking up, Kim sees her mom entering the room. Sitting up, Kim silently watches as her mom crosses the room and sits down next to her.

"You've seemed glum and confused for the past couple weeks and I wanted to see if you felt like talking about whatever is the matter?" Her mom offers. Kim sighs.

"Two weeks ago during a mission against Drakken, Ron accused Shego of flirting with me. After apologizing, she fled. During the mission earlier, Drakken mentioned that he hasn't heard from her since then." Kim explains frowning. Her mom offers a comforting smile.

"You're worried about Shego and confused about your own emotions towards the woman." Ann theorizes. Kim looks at her mother.

"You don't seem that Shego has feelings for me or that I might feel the same way." Kim points out. Her mom chuckles.

"Your father and I theorized that there might be something there when we saw how the two of you interacted when she stayed here as Ms. Go. And even before that, whenever you came home from a mission where you fought Shego, you had this energy to you that seemed to suggest that Shego was your equal." Ann explains to her daughter. Kim sighs and looks down at the floor.

"I don't know what to do mom. I do have feelings for Shego but I don't think it's possible for the two of us to be together. I won't ask her to give up villainy and I believe that she wouldn't ask me to stop being a hero." Kim tells her mom for the first time ever feeling conflicted about being a hero. Ann pats her daughter on the shoulder before standing up.

"I trust that you will figure out what you want to do, Kimmie-cub. Remember anything is possible for a Possible. Whatever you decide, your father and I will support you no matter." Her mom advises before walking out of the room. Kim lies back down with a sigh.

She lays there thinking about what her mom said before coming to a realization.

"Mom's right. I'm Kim Possible, the girl who can do anything. That includes trying to make a relationship with Shego work!" Kim declares sitting up. Pulling out her kimmucator, she calls Wade.

"Hey, Kim. What's up?" The boy genius greets his friend.

"I need a location on Shego, Wade. Please and thank you." Kim requests. Wade smirks as he starts to type away.

"About time, you figured out how you felt." Wade taunts. Kim frowns in confusion.

"Kim, if Ron could see that something was there do you honestly think that I wouldn't be able?" The boy genius asks. Kim smiles lightly.

"That's fair. So any luck?" Kim asks hoping to be able to see Shego soon. Wade looks at his screen before looking at Kim.

"It looks like Shego is-"Wade begins to say before being interrupted.

"Right here." Shego finishes from behind Kim. The young red head jumps slightly before turning around to see Shego crouched in her window looking slightly nervous.

"Good luck, Kim." Wade encourages before ending the call. Kim lets the device fall from her hands, still not believing her eyes. Shego enters the room, eyeing the young hero wearily.

"What are you doing here, Shego?" Kim asks because even though she wholeheartedly believes that Shego feels the same way Kim does, a small part of her is expecting disappointment. Shego slightly winces at this question.

"I wanted to apologize if my feelings towards you have negatively affected our professional relationship. I should've kept my feelings separate-"Shego starts to ramble.

"Shego." Kim tries to cut in.

"But you're just so beautiful especially when you-"Shego continues to ramble.

"Shego." Kim repeats a little loader this time.

"Don't even get me started on your figure." The thief continues still not hearing Kim.

"Shego!" Kim exclaims loadly. This finally gets the woman's attention.

"Yes, Kim?" Shego asks meekly. Kim frowns slightly her use of her name before she smiles at the woman.

"Stop talking." Kim orders. Shego's head drops at this as her eye start to water. She turns back to the window.

"I should've known better than to assume that you'd return my feelings. Goodbye, Kim." Shego says taking a step towards the window. Before she can get closer to the window, Kim rushes forward and grabs hold of her wrist.

"Shego, wait!" Kim pleads. The older woman doesn't turn to look at her.

"You don't have to say anything else, Kim. I understood you perfectly." Shego responds.

"You didn't let me finish." Kim states. This causes Shego to turn and look at the young redhead. Kim looks deeply into the eyes that are full of tears and a flicker of hope.

"If had let me finish. I'd have said stop talking and kiss me." Kim explains as wraps her arms around the thief's neck. Shego smiles at this.

"As you command, princess." Shego teases as she wraps her arms around the waist of the young heroine and leans her head down towards hers.


End file.
